Blue Mountains
Nation Information Blue Mountains is a growing, mostly developed, and aging nation at 444 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Blue Mountains work diligently to produce Rubber and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Blue Mountains will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Blue Mountains has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Blue Mountains allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Blue Mountains believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Blue Mountains will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Military Information Currently the Royal Blue Mountains Army contains 9,955 soldiers, 0 tanks, and 0 cruise missiles. The Royal Blue Mountains Air Force currently consists of 25 Eurfighter http://www.eurofighter.com/ typhoon, level 9 fighter aircraft. Geography History The History section has the oldest history chapter at the bottom, and the newest history chapter at the top. Present Day The Blue Mountains celebrated the beginning of 2008 by passing the 4000 infrastructure mark, and by gaining a population of over 50,000. It is hoped that the current period of peace and prosperity currently being experienced by the Blue Mountains will continue for years to come. Late 2007 On the 18th of October the Blue Mountains celebrated the first anniversary of the nations founding. On the 9th of October, the Blue Mountains passed the two thousand infrastructure mark, going from 1990 to 2,249.99 infrastructure. The project included the completion of a number of high speed rail projects throughout the Blue Mountains. The fellow Invicta member nation of New Dawnland helped the Blue Mountains complete this milestone, by providing a Three Million Euro loan to the Blue Mountains, through the Invicta Exchange. The Blue Mountains constructed a hospital, and two new stadiums to commemorate the event. Unjust War Era On the 11th September 2007, the Blue Mountains left the ODN and the Orange team , and joined the alliance Invicta on the Purple team. Since Invicta remained neutral in the Unjust War, the Blue Mountains also remained neutral in the conflict. The Blue Mountains then began the process of securing new trades on the purple trade sphere. On the 24th September 2007, the Blue Mountains finalised details of a trade circle,to which it now belongs. The trade circle includes the following resources: *Aluminium and Gold from WaltDig. *Coal and Lumber from New United Empire. *Iron and Oil from Far Proletargorod. *Marble and Silver from Whiskey Drinkers. *Lead and Fish from Propmised Land. *Gems and Rubber are provided by the Blue Mountains. This also results in the Blue Mountains receiving the Bonus Resources of; Asphalt, Automobiles, Construction, Fine Jewellery, Microchips, Radiation Cleanup, Scholars,and Steel. Prior to The Unjust War This history start after GW3 aftermath, and continues until the beginning of The Unjust War. On the 25th of May 2007 the Blue Mountains successfully regained its former pre-war infrastructure level of around 800. The Blue mountains then began the process of rebuilding technology to its pre 3rd great war era level, which was completed by June. On the 15th of June 2007, construction was completed on the brand new Third Great War Remembrance Stadium. The Blue Mountains has now resumed its old pre-gw3 plan of building up its infrastructure and technology levels, in order to gain access to more advanced aircraft. The Blue Mountains has plans to recreate the Royal Blue Mountains Air Force, once F-22 Raptor fighters become available, which it intends to modify into Eurofighter Typhoon configuration. On the 17th of June 2007, the Blue Mountains received 50 units of technology in aid from the ODN, hence greatly boosting its technology up to 133. On the 22nd of June 2007,the Royal Blue Mountains Airforce was re-created, with the purchase of two squadrons of Eurofighter typhoon fighter aircraft. On the 2nd of July 2007, the Blue Moutains received 3 million Euro in Aid from the ODN nation of Dulcinea on behalf of the ODN bank. The Blue Mountains quickly put this money to use in improving infrastructure, and improving industrial capacity. Member Of ODN Military In 2006, the Blue Mountains was a member of the "fighting fifth" under the command of Templar, however it was transferred to "The Citrus Brigade", in ODN unit reshuffles in early 2007. In June 2007, during further ODN military reshuffles the Blue Mountains was transferred to the Second Company, also under Templars command. During its time in the 2nd Company, the Blue Mountains served as both Fourth division lieutenant, and Second Company Commander. Third Great War Aftermath The Blue Mountains was totally devastated, as the Third great War ended for it, with the ODN's surrender. Total Blue Mountains losses due to GW3 included: 8,164 Attacking + 6,566 Defending = 14,730 Casualties. In addition to this the Blue Mountains infrastructure was reduced from its pre-war level of 800, to a tiny 0.25! The Blue Mountain's technology level was reduced from 80 to 30. In other words, the Blue Mountains lost 99.96875% of it's infrastructure, and 62.5% of its technology. This disastrously low infrastructure level, meant that the Blue Mountains would be losing money when it collected taxes,and tried to pay its bills. Luckily help was on the way. A few days after the end of the war, Scotch, leader of fellow ODN, and Citrus Brigade member nation of Phi Sigma Kappa came to the Blue Mountains aid. Phi Sigma Kappa sent aid in the form of €70,000 to the Blue Mountains, in recognitions to the friendship between the two nation during the war. The Blue Mountains soon put this money to good use, first paying off its bills, then buying more infrastructure. From then on, the Blue Mountains continued to purchase infrastructure with its tax revenues, hoping to soon return to its pre-war level. The Blue Mountains also made a request for €1.5 Million, in the ODN post-war aid program. However, the Blue Mountains was never to see any aid arrive from this program. In addition to this, a large number of nations, whom requested aid after the BM had already received aid, and a large number of nations have also received larger amounts such as 3 million euro's. Obviously the amount of losses sustained by the Blue Mountains, defending the ODN in the war amount to far greater than 1.5 million, in fact far greater than 3 million. This has resulted in massive protests in the Blue Mountains, with citizens angry that the Blue Mountains gave the ODN everything it had during the war, and the ODN was refusing to give anything, not even a cent, back to the BM. Many have expressed their wishes for the BM to leave the ODN and join another alliance, which does more to look after its member nations. Finally on the 27th of April, the Blue Mountains received one million Euro, as aid from the ODN. The money was immediately put to use in helping the nation rebuild from the devastating war. The nations infrastructure level rose from 278 to 508. However, this still was nothing compared to the roughly 800 infrastructure (and 80 technology) which the BM had enjoyed prior to the war. Therefore it was decided that in the near future, the Blue Mountains would need to take out a large loan, to help with the reconstruction process. In regard to the anti-odn protests, whilst the aid did manage to reduce the number of them, a large number of protests were still frequently taking place, urging the government to leave the Orange Defense Network. In early May, the Blue Mountains contributed €300,000 to ODN war reparations, through the small nations reparations program. Third Great War On the 21st of March 2007, the Entire Blue Mountains Armed Forces went on DEFCON 1, in anticipation of possible hostile action due to the 'Third Great War', which began with NPO, GGA, MDC, and >_< declaring war on GATO. On the 24th March 2007, the size of the military was drastically increased. More fighters were purchased, troop numbers were increased, and the first tanks, bombers and cruise missiles were purchased. Also on the 24th of March, the Blue Mountains made a declaration of war, against the GOONS nation of Jigoku. This was in response to Jigoku's attacks on ODN/Citrus Brigade member Nickograd. In the first military action ever taken by Blue Mountains units; Cruise missiles were immediately launched at Jigoku, destroying 20 infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 bombing runs, destroying a further 20 infrastructure, and also destroying all remaining enemy fighters. Following the bombing runs, Blue Mountains ground forces conducted a Planned Ground Attack, resulting in 751 enemy casualties, and 750 Blue Mountains casualties. The attack also resulted in 3,566 Euro being looted from Jigoku. Enemy forces responded, first with their own cruise missile strikes, taking out 20 BM infrastructure. This was followed up with 2 unsuccessful bombing runs, which lead to no damage to the Blue Mountains, and with the RBMAF shooting down 3 enemy bombers. Blue Mountains forces then responded with a cautious attack, which ended in a BM victory with Jigoku casualties of 177 soldiers and 12 tanks. BM casualties consisted of 134 soldiers and 2 tanks. BM forces also managed to loot 450 Euro from the enemy. Late in the evening (around 11pm), the Blue Mountains came attack from Jigoku forces once again: In the first wave, BM forces managed to kill 303 enemy soldiers and destroy 12 enemy tanks, whilst losing 118 of our brave soldiers and 3 tanks. Unfortunately in the second wave, BM forces were overwhelmed, managing to kill 168 enemy soldiers and destroy 3 enemy tanks, however losing 273 soldiers and 6 tanks in the process. In addition to this 2.261 miles of land,4.165 technology, and 20.000 infrastructure were lost to the enemy. Early in the morning of the 25th, only an hour after the last ground attack, the Blue Mountains was under attack once again. To begin with, 2 enemy cruise missiles were launched at the Blue Mountains, resulting in 2 tanks, and 20 infrastructure being destroyed. This was followed up with yet another enemy ground invasion, which resulted in 222 Blue Mountains casualties, and 56 enemy casualties. This attack also resulted in the loss of 2.171 miles of land,3.956 technology, and 20.000 infrastructure to the enemy. A few hours later, the BM military began to counter attack Jigoku. To begin with 2 cruise missiles were launched. This was followed up with two bombing runs, destroying 9 enemy infrastructure, and 2 enemy tanks, with no Blue Mountains losses. In turn, this was followed by two aggressive ground attacks by the BM military. They resulted in losses of 439 troops, and 71 tanks, however the enemy lost 832 troops and 30 tanks. BM forces also manages to destroy 25 enemy infrastructure, and to capture 6 miles of land, and 6 technology. On the 26th, the Blue Mountains came under attack again. 2 enemy cruise missiles were launched at the BM, resulting in the loss of 20 infrastructure and 16 tanks. The BM responded by launching 2 cruise missiles of its own, destroying 13 enemy infrastructure. This was followed up by 2 bombing runs by the RBMAF on Jigoku, destroying 22 enemy infrastructure and 1 enemy cruise missile. The Blue Mountains military then followed this up with a massive assault involving over 3000 troops, and 60 tanks. This resulted in a victory, with BM losses of 522 soldiers and 45 tanks, compared with enemy losses of 780 soldiers. The BM forces also managed to capture 4 miles of land,and 3 technology, and destroy 9 enemy infrastructure. Later on the 26th, the war intensified, with the GOON nation of 'Legion of Bastards' declared war on the Blue Mountains. Throughout the 26th,and 27th, both the Legion of Bastards, and Jigoku made massive attacks on the Blue Mountains, involving both missile attacks, bombing runs, and ground attacks. Thousands of Blue Mountains soldiers dies with honour, defending the Blue Mountains to the last. Alas, this resulted in the Blue Mountains being put into Anarchy. However the BM still maintained hope, and counter attacked both enemies. Counter attacks by the Blue Mountains on the 28th proved to be very successful. They resulted in BM victories, involving large technology captures for the BM. At the time it appeared as though it would only be a short while before Jigoku was put into anarchy, and Jigoku's infrastructure level already appeared to have been devastated by BM attacks. However, it was not to be, as after this, 2 more GOON nations,Unlawful Soup and Siberistan both declared war on the Blue Mountains. Unfortunately these two GOON nations both massively overpowered the Blue Mountains in nation strength, and the size of their military. After a short period, the entire fighter forces of the Royal Blue Mountains Air Force were wiped out, however 4 B2 Spirit Bombers had survived. By the fifth of April the Blue Mountains military was virtually non existent. The entire Blue Mountains armed forces now consisted of 280 soldiers, and the 4 B2 bombers at its disposable. The infrastructure of the Blue Mountains had been reduced form around 800 prior to the war, to a level of 35! Technology levels had been reduced from around 80, to 36. This also meant that the Blue Mountains was unable to purchase any new cruise missiles, or any type of aircraft. Luckily the wars with Jigoku and Legion of Bastards had now expired, and the BM had no intention of renewing these conflicts. The Blue Mountains military also ceased all offensive military operations. In addition to this, the BM attempted to negotiate a ceasefire with Siberistan and Unlawful Soup. An unofficial ceasefire was successfully agreed upon with Unlawful Soup. On the 7th Of April the ODN officially surrendered to GOONS. Due to this, the Blue Mountains became officially at peace with Siberistan and Unlawful Soup. Prior to Third Great War Prior to the 24th March 2007,the Blue Mountains had never been involved in any wars whatsoever, and had never lost any troops in combat. The only time prior to March 2007 when the military had been put on DEFCON 1, was at the period of heightened tensions around The Second Great War, however since the ODN remained neutral, Blue Mountains forces never saw combat in The Second Great War. During early 2007,the Royal Blue Mountains Air force undertook a program of upgrading its ageing second world war, and Korean war era aircraft, to newer designs such as the F-15,F-35 and Eurofighter Typhoon. This program went side by side with increasing the Blue Mountain's Infrastructure, and technology levels. Current Government Policy Electricity Generation 100% of the electricity generated in the Blue Mountains comes from green,renewable sources. Energy production in the Blue Mountains is roughly 30% solar, 20% wind, 30% hydro, 10% tidal, and 10% from other sources. The Blue Mountains is totally opposed to the use of nuclear power plants. The Blue Mountains government also offers its citizens 1% interest loans for installing solar panels, or wind turbines on their homes. The Blue Mountains is a signatory to the Kyoto Protocol on climate change. Electric Vehicles Legislation is in place in the Blue Mountains banning all new solely petrol powered vehicles, and making it mandatory for manufactures to offer 100% electric models available for at least 30% of their vehicles. This legislation has resulted in a dramatic increase in the number of electric vehicles in the Blue Mountains. Its is currently estimated that 80% of vehicles on Blue Mountains roads are 100% electric driven. Legislation is also in place ensuring that all new government vehicles and aircraft (including defence department) are 100% electric powered (special exemptions may apply). Category: Nations Category: Purple team Category:Good Nation Pages category: English-speaking nations category: Nations_of_Australia Category: Member of Invicta